my worst nightmare
by MySweetNightmarez
Summary: Sarah Parker wasn't you're average girl. She was a 535 year old vampire with a big heart and a bad attitude. So what happens when she falls for one of her sister toys? Hell starts looking better than the nightmare she calls her life. Not damon/katherine
1. Chapter 1

In all fairy tales there's a nightmae.

But what happens when the nightmare isn't something you can wake up from?

Sarah Parker wasn't you're average girl. She was a 535 year old vampire with a big heart and a bad attitude. So what happens when she falls for one of her sister toys? Hell starts looking better than the nightmare she calls her life.

Sarah Parker : long black hair usually in perfect little curls.

Beautiful almond shaped chocolate brown eyes filled with passion and trouble.

Also known as Serenity Faye Petrova.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked away from the tomb I once again wondered why I ever came back here.

Mystic falls is my least favorite place on the planet and has been since 1864 when I lost everything I ever cared about.

Yet I always seem to be drawn back here and everything is always the same.

I go to the cemetary and cry over my loved ones, I drink away my pain, then I leave.

For some reason I can't help but think this time will be different.

So here I am once again waiting for destiny to hit me in the face while I stroll through the forest.

Since I felt like this time would be different I walked to the boarding house, I once loved that place with all my heart but know it just brings back merories I'd rather keep away.

I'm not sure if walking through that strangly opened door was my first mistake or my first accomplishment but I can tell you this.

My instincs are never wrong.

**1864**

**"Damon wait up" I giggled as I ran after him through the garden.**

**"Come on Sarah, hurry up!" He yelled back.**

**I sighed and used my powers to push myself forward and catch up to him. I jumped on his back and giggled asd he fell forward laughing.**

**"SARAH!" I heard my sister scream at me. **

**"What do you want little sister?" I just yelled back. I knew she was mad at me for being with Damon but I couldn't stop. **

**I knew I was in love with him the second I saw him yet Katherine didn't care she still compelled him to sleep with her and love her back.**

**She was playing with him and I hated it. **

**"Hello miss Katherine, how are you today?" Damon said through he never took his eyes off of me. **

**"Damon, let's go for a walk" I said and started to walk away from her holding his hand. His hand was so soft yet strong, it was perfect. **

**"Damon I need you to stay away from my sister" I said and instantly regretted it. **

**Damon hated being told what to do and took it personally when people did. **

**His face was sent into a scowl as he took his hand from mine and walked back to Katherine saying "I can do what I want, you can't control me". **

**I saw Katherine smirking back to me as she and Damon strolled into the house laughing together.**

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, I was pinned against the wall and lifted into the air.

But honastly I couldn't care less, why?

Because standing in front of me was the love of my life Damon Salvatore.

He looked into my eyes and instantly dropped his hand from my neck.

"Sarah?"


	3. Chapter 3

I ran.

I could hear him calling after me but I was gone. I knew he couldn't catch up but still he tried. The only thing going through my hand as I bolted to my car was his face.

I always loved Damon and always will yet I ran away from him.

I ran from his gorgeous icy blue eyes filled with so much pain, passion and confusion. His soft full lips that I wish I could kiss. His beautiful black hair I wanted to run my fingers through.

He probably hated me.

After I left, he was so mad. He wanted me to stay and I did to but Katherine ran me out of town.

**"Get out!" Katherine screamed at me.**

**"I love him Katherine please just let me be with him, please stop playing with him" I pleaded back**

I shook the flashback away, I didn't want to remember how my sister tore my heart out. Not thinking I just froze. I stopped running and dropped to the ground drowning in my tears.

Than I felt him. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. He looked into my eyes.

"It really is you. Oh Sarah." Than he ran back home with my in his arms.

I was in heaven I couldn't believe he just forgave me like that. But that's Damon, always the perfect gentelman. Or at least that what he used to be.

I promise the next chappy will be longer but I'm on vaca right now:) XoXo'


	4. Chapter 4

Hii der :) I'm back from myrtle beach :) so here we go ... 

I woke up to the most beautiful sound in the world, Damon's heart beat. I honastly don't know what I would do without him in my life, he's always there for me. Even after I broke his heart.

I can't believe he's a vampire, that's one of the reasons why I left. I couldn't stand the thought of him being the same monster I am. Katherine probably did it too.

God when I find her I swear I'll kill her for good this time.

"Sarah, why'd you leave?" I jumped. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice him wake up.

"I'm so sorry Damon, I had to leave. She was going to kill you if I didn't." I felt him wipe the tears that managed to fall down my face.

"Katherine?" He asked

"Yes Damon, I'm sorry I was weak, I'm stronger than her of course because I'm older but I couldn't hurt her, she my sister and.." I never got to finish my rambles though because next thing I knew the man I loves lips where on mine.

I didn't know how long we were like that for, for neither of us needed to come up for air. But even if we did I couldn't keep track of time.

You know after 140 somewhat years all that passion, deisre and love really builds up. Sure I slept with and fed on others he probably did too but neither of us really loved them. They were toys, our food.

When we finally broke away I heard another voice in the room, another heartbeat.

"Who's this Damon?" I growled.

**"Katherine" **I went to go jump at her and kill her but then I relised something, her hair was straight and her eyes lighter.

I may not have seen Katherine for over 60 years but this defineitly was not her.

"You're not Katherine." I stated the obvious.

"No I'm Elena Gilbert, and you are?" I could tell she was confused and just being poliet, she seriously reminded me of a certain salvatore. Speaking of is Stefen a vampire too?

"My name is Sarah Parker, I'm Katerines sister." She was incredibly suprised that much was obvious, huh looks like I wasn't metioned. She suddenly turned around and called out Stefen's name. Awe looks like he did get turned after all. And then he was there.

"Hi stefenie" I said using the nickname from when we were kids.

"SarBear?" I felt Damon tense up behind me and tighten his arms around me. And of course ruined the moment with his cocky attitude.

"Hey, you didn't call me by my nickname"

"Oh I'm sorry CB" two can play at that game.

"CB?"

"Cocky bastard" Elena and stefen laughed and Damon glared at me while I smiled smuggly.

"Don't have to be a CB about it" he retaliated.

"You can't use my words babe"

"Oh I didn't"

"What did you call me" I glared

"Cocky bitch" SMACK ! Playtimes over damon I'm going to puunch your face in.

"OW!"

"Sorry baby,"

"How are you here?" Stefen asked me.

"Let's go downstairs and ill explain everything.

Longer chappy are you proud ;)


End file.
